


Hunger Pains

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [38]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bisexual Character, Developing Relationship, F!Red Alert, F/F, Feeding, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lesbians, Mild Language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strika needs to feed again, but she hesitates asking Red Alert to feed her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Pains

 

She was getting restless.  Trying to sleep was taking its toll on her hunger.  She couldn't sleep so long as she hadn't eaten.  But she needed to sleep and the hope from before about sleeping to stave off the hunger a bit hadn't helped like she thought it would.

 

That meant she would have to eat.

 

But there was a problem.  Her last meal had been Red Alert and that incident... Red had only been willing because no other meal she had had was filling her up.

 

There was no way Strika could force that poor girl to feed her again.  But there was nothing else she could do... no other meal she had taken after that filled her up like Red's had.

 

Now she was stuck in another fucked up situation.  If she didn't feed soon, she would either die or go mad, which would probably result in her coming back and feeding from Red with or without her consent.

 

Not an option.

 

Still, there was no way that there was absolutely no one who could quench her hunger even a little bit.  There had to be a good fuck out there...

 

This couldn't be happening either.  Yes, incubi could acquire a taste for a certain partner, but that was a dangerous thing to have.  One partner would put a lot of stress on both lovers.  The incubus would have to restrain themselves more or learn to live with eating less and the partner would have to focus on eating and keeping their health in check so they could keep their lover alive.

 

Wasn't exactly the best situation to live by and even if others had lived that way, Strika would not do that to Red Alert.  The girl was only here because she needed a place to stay until she could get on her own feet.  And there was no way a small girl like her could keep a big woman like her full.  That would be suici-

 

"Strika?"

 

Her thoughts dissolved away when the object of her frustration entered the room.  But she kept her emotions in check when she called out, "Red?"

 

"Are you alright?" She came in with a bowl of water and a towel over her arm.

 

"Just... having trouble sleeping."

 

"Again?" Red put the bowl down and felt the other's forehead.  "Primus, you're warm.  Did you catch a cold?"

 

"Not... exactly..." Red's scent was so good.  And her touch... But Strika kept herself in check when Red moved to wet the cloth and dab her head with it.

 

"Then what's wrong?  M-Maybe I could do something, I was training to be a healer before I met you."

 

"It's... not sickness."

 

"It's not?  Then what?  You look so pale and fatigued-"

 

"I'm... starving..." Strika looked away.  Why the fuck had she told Red that?  Damn it, the other's scent was driving her nuts.  She would have to send Red away before she made another attempt to find a meal out-

 

"Oh... Do you want me to feed you again?"

 

The stare Strika gave her almost freaked out Red, but luckily, she knew it was because the other was shocked rather than angry.

 

"...What?"

 

"If you're hungry, I don't mind feeding you again."

 

"B-B-But you-"

 

"It's fine.  I mean, I don't mind.  I-It was... I liked it when I fed you last time."

 

Strika's jaw was so wide, she thought it would hit the bed any moment.

 

"You... You wouldn't-?"

 

"I would be happy to let you feed from me... again." Her face turned red, "And... if you need any more feedings... I would be happy to feed you again... in the future, I mean.  If you would want me to-"

 

"A-Are you sure?"

 

Red Alert bit her lip.  The first time... she had been a little scared.  She had never had sex before, only kisses from a boy in her village.  But it... Primus, Strika had been so kind and sweet and gentle with her...

 

Her mind made up, Red leaned in and kissed the succubus.

 

Strika was startled for a moment, but quickly caught herself and pulled the other onto the bed on top of her.

 

"This is going to be a long night, Red." She pulled back gasping.

 

"I-I hope s-so." Red's blush had come back again.

 

Strika only smiled before rolling them over.

 

Yes, it would indeed be a long, long night.

 

END


End file.
